


Fight for Her

by furyofthephoenix



Series: Trip Down Memory Lane [6]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alpha Males, Alternate Universe - Human, CEO, F/M, Forgive Me, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthephoenix/pseuds/furyofthephoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To what lenghts is Klaus willing to go to when it comes to getting his girl, Caroline, back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight for Her

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my AU/AH world! Wooh, I'm on a roll, after updating on Olicity on my ff page, now here is something for my Klaroline readers. This chapter is simply a way for me to get some ideas on my one-shot turned multi-shot story Human. 
> 
> Big thanks towards ellavm18, Hellzz-on-Earth and AngelOfMusic44 for sharing their fanlove on this story with me. I've already written the second part for my Olicity fanfic and I'm currently putting together a new chapter, then I will get back to Human.
> 
> Thank you guys on Klaroline Magazine for honoring this one-shot as fic of the week. I love this Klaroline community so much! <3
> 
> No beta. I don't own the characters nor the show of the Vampire Diaries. This here is short and sweet.

_I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand_  
I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned  
I won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody  
They wanna push me down, they wanna see you fall down  
I won't tell anybody that you turn the world around  
I won't tell anybody that your voice is my favorite sound  
I won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody  
They wanna see us fall, they wanna see us fall down

**_\- Parachute by Ingrid Michaelson -_ **

* * *

She was done. When this event was finally over she could wipe away the friendly smile that hurt her cheeks and roll her eyes at the superficial people all around her, she would … go away to drown her sorrows in a bottle of Tequila or some really good comfort food, preferably chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, Caroline encouraged herself and hoped that in a few weeks or so this scorching hot pain would recede to a dull throbbing.

God, please don't cry. She pulled herself together and hoped it looked like the bright light of the chandeliers were blinding her.

Caroline smoothed her hands down her backless low-cut neckline nude evening gown whose diamonds on her upper body and back glittered in the enormous room, she was rewarded with another relishing glance at her spine that was framed with a few curls of her hair, and went towards the bar, while reminding herself to only stick with one glass of champagne, two at most.

She knew that these women could be your best friends the first moment and bestow you with their kind smiles but gossip between each other like cold-hearted sharks how you drowned your hardships about your cheating husband in alcohol and made an utter humiliating fool of yourself.

One little show of weakness and she would be served as dinner for all these greedy people, just as these photographers and reporters that seemed to haunt her at every turn for four months – since everything started. And it only had gotten worse since the big break-up was filling the front the pages of not only the gossip rags but also the business section..

The blonde thanked the bartender with a weak smile, not willing to pretend any longer for a short moment. The bubbles of the drink settled in her stomach and went straight to her head. Instead of giving her reprieve of her thoughts, it reminded her of the man she so desperately tried to forget.

Klaus.

It felt like a whirlwind romance in hindsight for her. Meeting the infamous CEO and successful businessman Klaus Mikaelson who built Mikaelson Enterprises all on his own. The British specimen claimed the attention of everyone around him when he walked into a room and seemed to have a different girl every week – and sometimes even two on each arm.

That was why Caroline had not the slightest idea why he would want her. She was no one, merely a young blonde girl from a small town called Mystic Falls in Virginia.

Though Caroline had to admit it wasn't actually love at first sight when he tipped over her drink which promptly left stains on her white button-up blouse and that guy didn't even give her second glance as he half-heartedly apologized, "I beg your pardon."

Okay, it was probably more like love at first fight.

"Jerk." She muttered under her breath and tried to salvage her expensive shirt.

At hearing her insult, the blond man who donned a black business suit without a tie and left the first two knobs unbuttoned, jerked his head and appraised her body appreciatively with an amused smile on his lips before his eyes set on hers.

Caroline inwardly rolled her eyes when she had his full attention, his company to his right completely forgotten, another man wearing the same flawless black suit with a tie – it seemed like a uniform for those Wall Street guys – and who watched the scene unfold with a barely suppressed smile.

"I'm so sorry, love. How about another drink for the lady, mhm?" He raised his eyebrows in question and smirked at her.

Now she did roll her eyes. "So you can knock it over as well? No, thank you." Caroline remained steadfast as she grabbed her jacket to leave the bar – and the presumptuous company.

But he didn't just leave it at that. Klaus seemed to be everywhere she went and made her think he was even stalking her and after all the incessant trying from his side to make her go out with him, she had to admit she didn't mind the compliments and appreciative glances, she decided upon going on a date with him.

One day one of their usual heated banters turned to heated kisses and in the end became mind-blowing sex. Caroline knew the kind of man Klaus was and didn't dare to let her heart get broken by a philandering playboy who was afraid of commitment and they kept continuing their tug of war.

Along the way they had bent the rules to their favor until feelings got in the way. And it didn't help the felt pressures on their shoulders when they were being observed by paparazzi who seemed to follow their every move. It wasn't easy being the girlfriend of this cold-hearted man when he didn't seem willing to at least meet her halfway in building something together.

Klaus only brushed her off when Caroline hinted at meeting his family someday. And then came the day when she took a leap of faith and said "I love you", hoping it would stir him to just give a sign of commitment towards their relationship, towards them.

He did stir, just not the direction that she liked. Klaus completely closed himself off, he buried himself in work and barely called her, if at all.

It hurt how he treated her and how he could regard like they meant nothing to him.

She was willing to talk it out with him, to be a reasonable adult about it and decided to go to his firm. Her humiliation knew no bounds it seemed when she was told by the receptionist with a pitying look that 'Mr. Mikaelson' did not want to see her. She was instantly filled with a feeling of hurt and shame and squashed the urge to cry. Caroline had no desire being escorted by security guards like a hysterical ex-girlfriend, so she tried to leave the building with her head held high, before she broke down and cried.

What hurt her the most was that Klaus didn't even call or send her a message, nada. He preferred to take the coward's way out. Only his brother Elijah seemed inclined to talk to her and she was deeply grateful that she could trust him. A few hours ago she informed him that she would be leaving town, Caroline wondered what was taking him so long, this so-called party was kind of a bore. Besides, he wouldn't even have to change his suit.

As she considered calling for another glass, Caroline heard a commotion coming from the foyer, just as the guests shared collective gasps and murmured among each other like a buzzing sound.

Caroline turned around to find out what the fuss was all about when she saw the man himself who plagued her thoughts – Klaus fucking Mikaelson – storm into the ballroom.

The blonde looked around in desperate need of an escape while Klaus breathed quickly as he surveyed the room. _Please don't see me. Please don't find m-_ when he saw her but didn't give her any chance of an out as he walked with determined steps towards her. The guests around her didn't seem to want to be in his field of fire and got out of the way, like little fish afraid of the snarling shark, not that she could hold it against them. Caroline didn't envy Klaus's employees who always ducked him when he was in one of his fuming moods.

It had been a whole month since she last saw Klaus and she was secretly hoping she would remain strong when the time had come that they would unavoidably cross paths again. Klaus's suit looked as immaculate as ever, neatly pressed, though the black tie was slightly loosened. Someone who didn't know him would say he looked fine but Caroline saw the little tell-tale signs.

The longer stubble, the mussed locks of his hair which seemed to have grown in her absence. She gulped at that thought and continued watching him. The bags under his eyes and his bloodshot eyes which indicated nights of restless sleep.

Caroline banished that though from her mind completely and crossed her arms, Klaus wouldn't mess with her head ever again. "What are you doing here, Klaus?"

"Is it true?" Klaus asked with a gruff tone.

She knitted her eyebrows. "Is what true?"

"Is it the truth that you're leaving London?"

"I don't know why that has something to do with you." Caroline replied with a steely voice. _That was good. Don't show any weakness._

Klaus let out an unhumorous laugh. "Of course it has something to do with me, love. Not to mention that I had to find out by Elijah. And since when are you two so close, mhm?" Irritation and jealousy was displayed in his features.

"Since when do you care?" Caroline provoked. She hated and relished in his flinch. The talking in the room died down and the adjoining crowd tried but failed listening in covertly. God, another scene in public. This reminded her of their quarrel in front of a restaurant when he staked his claim on her after a visit from her best friend Stefan. A quarrel which resulted in explosive and possessive make-up sex, they didn't even make it to his bedroom.

Caroline clasped her eyes shut. _Focus, Caroline!_

She beat him to it when Klaus opened his mouth as an explanation. "I-" - "A whole month. Radio silence. Not a word from you. You didn't answer my calls, Klaus. You didn't come by. And then to top it all off, I hear from your receptionist and I quote, 'Mr. Mikaelson does not want to see you, dear.'. You broke up with me through somebody else, your receptionist. It shows how truly heartless you can be when you treated me like business deal. So what changed that Mr. Mikaelson graced us with his presence?" Caroline reminded him of his faults in a mocking manner.

She saw him rub his forehead and clear his throat while he tried to ignore the gawking crowd. Klaus was a man of control and authority. He hated making a scene and indeed didn't want his reputation tarnished by her. Well, he was in for a surprise if he thought she would play the submissive one. This was what he got.

"Why don't you just go away then? I'm leaving either way in a few days. No need to put it off." The blonde turned and wanted to go before she broke down in tears.

Klaus took a hold of her arm before Caroline would leave him again – and this time for good. "Caroline, wait. Would you … please let me explain?" The people around them jerkily looked away when he peered at them with an angry glare. "And in private?"

"Nope. I'm good here." She retorted with a defiant stare.

Klaus sighed at her obvious intention to make him feel uncomfortable. He already knew that this was going to be far from easy.

When he found out from Elijah as he not so subtly mentioned that Caroline would be leaving the city, he was instantly reminded of what would happen if he didn't do something about his past's mistakes. Klaus panicked when he heard the L-word. True, they were already having a monogamous relationship, something he wasn't used to. He liked having the blonde American in his life, she filled it with joy and excitement, something that distracted him from his routine of work and – admittedly – life.

Although Klaus knew that if he didn't man up, and soon, he would lose the best thing that happened to him and he would surely regret it for the rest of his life.

He was brought back to the present and plucked up his courage as he met the look of the fiery woman who looked stunning in her evening dress and who admittedly managed to bring him to his knees.

"Right. I guess I kind of deserved that, didn't I?" He licked his lips to moisten his suddenly dry ones. "I'm sorry, Caroline."

"What?" She lost some of her agitated stance as she lowered her arms in shock.

"The way I handled things. You said you loved me..." An all around jolted gasp resounded through the hall. _Really? Was it that unlikely that someone might love him?_ "And it is not something I'm used to hear." Klaus continued looking into her now softened eyes. "I pulled back from you when I should have just admitted what everyone could see. The truth is … I was afraid."

"Of what?" He heard Caroline whisper who was also close to tears.

"Of you. I was afraid of you. And what you made me feel." _Please take me back._

"And what was that?" Hopefulness gathered in both of their eyes.

"I love you. I'm in love with you, Caroline Forbes, and would you please just take me back already..."

Klaus saw her roll her eyes in mirth before she said with a dazzling smile. "Always so impatient. And I love you, too." He couldn't help the relieved smile and felt grateful that she was still so forgiving, and then at long last she kissed him.

At the back of his mind he heard cheerful applause as they celebrated their reunion with passionate and longing kisses. God, he had missed her.

"I will kill you if you ever do something like that again." Caroline playfully swatted his chest.

"Never again. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Why do all my stories start with angst and end with fluff? This feels like a filler chapter until I can come up with something good. I hope you're not disappointed with me. Don't know what to write in the next chapter, I'm open though for any suggestions. Prompt me, please.
> 
> Please leave a review and/or write me a message. Thanks for reading. See you next time.


End file.
